Gate 21
by la-novh94
Summary: que le pasa a la autora al oir esta cancion... se imagina una historia AxI, pasen y lean un ratito si les gusta esta pareja, solo aviso el titulo es por la cancion de gate 21 de serj tankian.


Gate 21

Así se llamara el fic en relación a que este fic se creó porque me inspire de oír esta grandiosa canción.

Así que ya no les quito tiempo solo que esta es la versión que oí para que la vayan oyendo:

watch?v=Koo1ls0nbu4

Sin mas por decir enjoy!

Siempre fue tensa la relación entre mi maestro y sir integra pero nunca creí que se odiaran, mas bien era como si se odiaran así mismos por no atreverse, a confesar lo que yo creía – que estaban enamorados- Me había enterado de que habían discutido la semana anterior y que ninguno de los dos se hablaban, hasta esa noche que los vi.

-Mi maestro estará muy orgulloso de mi por fin pude matar a un vampiro clase B yo sola sin ayuda de nadie-, decía a sí misma la vampiresa que venía alegre por los pasillos de la mansión, para buscar a su amo y decirle lo hecho, y que él le explicara cómo dar un informe a sir integra.

Y entonces me asome por la puerta no estaba cerrada por completa, vi a mi maestro sentado en la banquita junto a un piano, sir integra estaba recostada en un diván mirando a mi maestro.

-Porque me sigues alucard- dijo Sir integra

-porque te gusta estar en los mismos lugares que a mí , maestro?-

-oh por favor, ya no discutiré más contigo, solamente quiero relajarme-

Pensé en entrar cuando oí a mi maestro empezar a tocar el piano, parece que reconocía las notas.

Sir integra simplemente voltio hacia el techo fumando su puro.

-¿piensas tocar una melodía?- dijo sir integra tranquilamente

-dicen que la música muestra lo que lleva uno dentro en el alma- mas tranquilamente mi maestro

-¿aun tienes alma?- dijo incrédula sir integra

-corrompida e inmunda pero aun la tengo- dijo triunfante mi maestro

Yo seguía al margen, quería ver tocar a mi maestro, y de repente comenzó, tocando el piano un poco lento y comenzó a cantar yo no lo creía.

El amor que me das

Me trae soledad

-sir integra volteo inmediatamente a ver a mi maestro.

El dolor que tú me diste me da un hogar…

¿Quieres estar a mi lado?

¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta y me oculte?

-sir integra cambio de postura, de estar acostada a sentarse.

Estamos desapareciendo

Desde el interior

Al ver las imágenes

De nuestras despedidas

-Mi maestro empezó a cantar más eufórico

Cuando nosotros,

Nosotros creemos

Que nuestro amor

Sobrevivirá

El dolor que tú me diste

Me trae completa soledad

-Yo me quede pasmada al oír lo que decía mi maestro.

¿Me amas?

¿Me odias?

¿Quieres creerme?

¿Crees que no me necesitas?

¿Quieres engañarme?

No puedo pensar

Que todo ha terminado

No quiero olvidar

No puedo vivir

Esta decepción

Quiero reprimir tus

Adiós, adiós

-mi maestro cantaba mas apasionado

El diseño que

Rompió el molde

En los sueños

Puedes ver

Que las despedidas

Son por mucho tiempo

Por favor, sígueme

A las fronteras

Del destino

No me quiero

Apartar de tu

Lado

Cayendo al suelo

Tus despedidas

Por favor, sígueme

A las fronteras

Del destino

No me quiero

Apartar de tu lado,

Cayendo al suelo

Tus despedidas

Adiós, adiós

El diseño que

Rompió el molde

En los sueños

Puedes ver que

Las despedidas son

Por mucho tiempo….

Finaliza mi maestro, sir integra se puso de pie, pensé lo peor, como se había osado hacer eso mi maestro, mi maestro creo que pensó lo mismo, pues comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Espera a dónde vas- dijo sir integra

Mi maestro se detuvo al hecho de desaparecer y volteo a ver a sir integra.

-Creíste que después de cantar te escaparías fácilmente- dijo sir integra

-creí que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí- contesto mi maestro viendo fijamente a sir integra, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- su voz no estaba irritando o fría si no que lo decía con algo de tristeza lo cual me sorprendió.

-porque si tu no sedes a mostrar lo que sientes, lo hare yo- lo dijo con algo de resentimiento.

Al parecer sir integra se quebró.

-¿crees que es fácil?, decir lo que siento, cuando va en contra de todos los principios que me han inculcado.

Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero para mí no- lo dijo con coraje la sir.

-comprendo tu situación, pero no por decírmelo a mí, todo el mundo se va a enterar- decía mi maestro acercándose cada vez mas a sir integra. Pero sir integra negaba con la cabeza y dijo- esto está mal, no puedo seguir así- sir integra se dirigía hacia la puerta, donde yo estaba no sabía qué hacer me paralice, fue cuando se detuvo y vi asombro en su mirada, acaso me había visto.

-¿qué crees que haces?- dijo la sir

-oh rayos- me queje mentalmente pensando que se dirigía a mi pero oh sorpresa mi maestro la tomaba del hombro.

-no te dejare que dejes esto así, ¿Por qué huyes maestro?-

-déjame no tienes derecho a tratarme así, recuerda tu lugar Alucard-

-NO!, no me dejaras así- diciendo esto la hizo girar para que lo viera directamente, y simplemente la abrazo.

Yo me conmoví al ver esta escena, acaso mi maestro quería, que sir integra confesara sus sentimientos.

-se que te atan, todas esas ideas que te dijeron al crecer, pero trata de romperlas maestro- decía estrechando mas a sir integra.

-no debo- oí que decía entrecortadamente la sir.

-si puedes, hazlo-

-aun si lo hiciera, no habría un futuro para nosotros- decía con tristeza la sir.

-puede haberlo si tu lo deseas maestro, que importa el futuro si no el presente, déjate amar integra-

Diciendo eso mi maestro tomo a sir integra del rostro y la beso.

-oh por dios- pensé, -tengo que salir de aquí, si ellos me llegaran a ver- así que salí huyendo.

Termino su relato a pip seras.

-oh migonette, tu si sabes guardar secretos, me has hecho que quiera velar por la seguridad de sir integra hasta que regrese tu maestro-

-lo sé pip, me alegro que tu aun estés a mi lado, aunque sea dentro de mi-

-yo también me alegro migonette, pero tenemos que regresar a la misión-

-no importa ya casi terminamos aun que estos meses han sido un infierno-

Y así continuo seras la misión después de tomarse un descanso.

Esta idea surge después de oír y oír Gate 21 de Serj Tankian

Autora: exprimí mi pobre cerebrito al sacar esta idea

Seras: oh, qué bonito cuento, muy lindo y además yo lo presencie

Pip: pero por qué no dejaste que seras viera mas?

Autora: no ella es un lindo personaje, que no debe sufrir la furia de esos dos

Seras: acaso quieres que me maten* golpe*

Pip: no migonette ya sabes que yo doy mi vida por ti.

Autora: que parejita tan dulce ya les hare una historia

Ambos ruborizados, seras: a gracias


End file.
